Never A Last Goodbye
by Kitty-Kaz
Summary: Willow has to deal with the consequences of disrespecting her magick. Buffy longs for a love of her own. PLEASE R&R!!


Title: Never a last goodbye  
  
Author: Cath  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Willow & Tara, Buffy & Spike eventually.  
  
Time Frame: Set in the middle of season six just after Tabula Rasa.  
  
Spoilers: Tabula Rasa  
  
Disclaimers: All the usual stuff. I do not own any of these characters, they are all owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and UPN. Obviously.  
  
Summary: Willow has to deal with the consequences of disrespecting her magic. Buffy longs for a love of her own.  
  
Author's Notes: Please R&R!!  
  
-- Part 1  
  
Never had our last goodbye; Saw your expression as I left. That sadness in your eyes; I know that I did wrong.  
  
"It's taking too long." Willow Rosenberg said with incredible sadness. She was sitting at the table in the dining area, staring at the computer screen but deeply involved in her thoughts and barely taking in what she was reading. Buffy Summers was curled up in the chair next to the redhead, and glanced at her best friend with obvious concern.  
  
"I have this feeling you're not talking about the site loading up." The blonde Slayer commented finally, feeling drained of energy. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on Willow's arm. "Hang in there, Will."  
  
"You know?" Willow's usually sparkling green eyes filled with unshed tears. "I - I don't think I can." She hastily swiped a hand across her face as the tears threatened to overcome her, and glared ferociously at the text. "I can't stop thinking about her, Buffy. All the time. but I blew it."  
  
"Hey." Buffy drew her friend into a quick hug. "Maybe you did. But things will get better. They always do." This last sentence was spoken to reassure Willow, but the Slayer knew deep within her heart that things rarely got better. No relationship had gone well for any of the gang. Maybe it was just destined - anyone who fought demons would eventually become one themselves. Or worse. cursed for life.  
  
"You know as well as I do that that isn't true." Willow said softly, reading Buffy's thoughts. She delivered the papers to the printer and logged off the Internet. "I think - I want to hang in there, but I just can't. I don't know what I'll do without her, Buffy. Look at me." She motioned to herself. Over the past weeks that she had spent without her girlfriend, her body had thinned from her lack of appetite, and she had stopped taking interest in her appearance. That evening, she had thrown on a simple pair of sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. Her short red hair had barely seen a brush.  
  
"Stop talking about her as if she's dead!" Buffy snapped, surprising them both. Willow cast her eyes downwards and silently allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek. "She's not dead. You can see her, right? It's not like you can't be friends."  
  
"Friends are good." Willow whispered with a sigh.  
  
"Very good." The Slayer said with sincerity. "And maybe, just maybe, it could progress. I'm not guaranteeing anything, because, well, I can't predict the future, but if you really show her that you know you did wrong. a lot of trust has to be rebuilt, on both sides, you know that?"  
  
Willow nodded as Buffy slid off the chair and headed towards the stairs. "Buffy?" She called as her best friend started towards her bedroom. The Slayer paused, her hand resting on the wooden rail.  
  
"Yes, Will?"  
  
Willow smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "Thank you."  
  
--  
  
Her pain is incredible. I can feel it surging through my body. It is so strong it is breaking my heart. She is trying to be strong, but forcing a smile onto that face just make things worse for the both of them. I wish there were something I could do but I learned a long time ago that I cannot meddle with such people. I know a way to heal her pain but it is not possible. Not for me. Only one can heal her. her soul mate. And right now, her soul mate is unreachable. If I could come in contact with that Goddess of Beauty, my heart would be sealed, and so would their love. We could all move on with our lives then. 


End file.
